Estúpido
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Porque así se sentía Naruto cada vez que encaraba a Menma, pero seguía intentándolo, porque era lo que tenía que hacer. "¡Déjame en paz idiota!" "¡Como si pudiera imbécil!" "Me-Menma-kun..." "Yo soy mejor que él" "¡BASTA MENMA!" "¡Parad!" "No vuelvas a acercarte a ella Namikaze..." "¿O sino qué?" "Yo misma te arrancaré los huevos". [Summay completo dentro] [Adv: lemmon]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! !He vueeeeeeelto! (Inner: de entre los muertos...) Algo así (^^) En fin, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia (Inner: que para variar es NaruHina...) ¡Por supuesto!**

**Summary completo: **[UA] Porque así se sentía Naruto cada vez que encaraba a Menma, cada vez que intentaba hacerle entender que no estaba solo en el mundo, y él lo rechazaba, pero seguía intentándolo, por él, por sus padres, por las dos Hinatas, porque eso era lo que debía hacer como hermano, como hijo, como novio y como amigo. "¡Déjame en paz idiota!" "¡Como si pudiera imbécil!" "Me-Menma-kun..." "Yo soy mejor que él" "¡BASTA MENMA!" "¡Parad!" "No vuelvas a acercarte a ella Namikaze..." "¿O sino qué?" "Yo misma te arrancaré los huevos".

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (al cual pienso matar lenta y dolorosamente como no termine de una puñetera vez la cuarta guerra ninja, que ya me tiene hasta los mismísimos con tanto recuerdo y tanta batallita...)

**Estúpido I**

Terminó de arreglarse y echó un vistazo a la cama de al lado, donde el idiota de su mellizo seguía roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Su expresión se tornó en un rictus de desprecio y salió de la habitación que ambos compartían directo a la puerta de casa. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – su agarre en torno al pomo se endureció al escuchar la voz tranquila y siempre amable de su padre. Por toda respuesta abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo, sin siquiera responder. Minato suspiró con resignación, preguntándose cuando aquel niño de pocas palabras pero amable se había tornado en el arisco adolescente de ahora.

- ¿Se ha ido? – dijo una voz de mujer.

- Ha dicho que no tenía hambre – contestó él con una sonrisa. Kushina entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con detenimiento, pero Minato no perdió la sonrisa. Finalmente ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a grandes zancadas a la habitación que sus dos hijos compartían. En el salón Minato suspiró aliviado, no preocuparía a Kushina, porque sabía que entonces ella se culparía, y eso no era justo. Si había culpables, en todo caso serían los dos.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE ´ TTEBANE! – los nada amables gritos de su esposa tuvieron el efecto de animarlo un poco.

- ¡¿LAS OCHO Y CUARTO?! ¡MALDITO MENMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HA DESPERTADO?!

- ¡NO LE ECHES LA CULPA A TU HERMANO!

- ¡SOLO PIDO UN POCO DE SOLIDARIDAD ´ DATTEBAYO! – el golpe que escuchó a continuación y los posteriores andares furiosos de su adorable mujer consiguieron aliviar en parte la tristeza que albergaba en su interior. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que un borrón amarillo pasó volando junto a él y salió de casa apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡NARUTO, EL ALMUERZO ´ TTEBANE! – gritó Kuhina asomándose por el umbral y lanzándole un par de bentōs.

- ¡¿Para qué narices me das dos?!

- ¡Menma olvidó el suyo! – Kushina cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a su hijo con la palabra en la boca para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la cocina y empezar a remover los cacharros farfullando cosas sin sentido. Minato se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Se le pasará – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla – es sólo una etapa – a Kushina le tembló el labio, pero no se movió. Sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba con toda su alma que lo fueran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Repanchingado en su asiento, Menma observaba con desprecio e indiferencia al resto de sus "compañeros" de instituto. Los primeros minutos de la jornada escolar siempre eran un caos, y a él le gustaba mirar ese caos y recrearse en su pensamiento de que él era mejor que todos ellos, porque lo era, y eso nadie podía negárselo.

- ¡Eh Menma! – no se molestó en contestar - ¿y Naruto? – siguió sin hacer caso.

- ¡Déjalo Kiba! ¡Lo más probable es que el muy idiota se haya quedado dormido!

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no vienen los dos juntos… Lo normal es que los hermanos se quieran y se lleven bien… Al menos eso dicen los libros – Menma los fulminó a todos con la mirada, él no tenía obligación de cuidar del retrasado mental de su hermano, era obligación de sus padres o de…

- Me-Menma-kun – aquella voz tímida, suave, casi un susurro, sí consiguió atraer su atención – e-esto… ¿p-por qué n-no vienes c-con nosotros? N-no ti-tienes por qué e-estar a-aquí so-solo. – Y ahí estaba, la otra persona que sí tenía obligación de preocuparse por Naruto: Hyûga Hinata, la novia de su mellizo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, fruto del nerviosismo, consciente de que, aunque no lo estuviera mirando directamente, Menma sí la estaba observando a ella. ¡Y como no hacerlo! La pequeña, inocente y dulce Hinata tenía un cuerpo de escándalo con unas proporciones perfectas, por mucho que ella se empeñase en ocultarlo sus generosos pechos, su curvilínea cadera, su menuda cintura y su redondeado trasero se apreciaban perfectamente bajo el uniforme. Menma se humedeció los labios pensando en cómo sería arrinconarla contra una esquina, quitarle la ropa y recorrer aquel cuerpo escultural con sus manos.

- Ni lo pienses Namikaze – una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por el rostro de él.

- ¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando si puede saberse, Hyûga?

- En unicornios, no te jode – Menma alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, y en cómo vestir a tus barbies cuando llegues a casa – el tono irónico de la voz hizo que ampliase aun más su cínica sonrisa y se girara por fin hacia la voz.

- No me digas – su réplica la recibieron unos ojos opalinos llenos de ira, cuya propietaria pareciera que quisiera matarlo.

Todavía delante del moreno, Hinata pasaba la vista de uno a otro, temerosa de que fuesen a empezar una pelea, ella odiaba que la gente se pelease.

- Hi-Hina-chan, p-por favor – la aludida no se inmutó – p-por favor – repitió Hinata. Ahora toda la clase los estaba observando, todos conocían el mal carácter de Namikaze Menma y la Hinata mayor. Justo cuando parecía que la cosa iba a ir a peor una voz aguda y chillona a la vez irrumpió en el aula distrayéndolos a todos.

- ¡MEEEEEEEENMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO ME HAS DESPERTADO GILIPOLLAS?! – el aludido se volvió furioso hacia el dueño de la voz: su siempre molesto hermano mellizo, Namikaze Naruto.

- No soy tu niñera – Naruto bufó y se acercó a él, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Menma no apartó la vista, al contrario, intensificó aún más la mirada. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquella versión de sí mismo de cabello negro y expresión amenazante.

- Toma – le espetó finalmente plantándole en todos los morros uno de los bentōs que le había lanzado su madre antes de irse – te lo dejaste en casa – Menma no lo cogió, sino que lo dejó caer sobre su regazo. Naruto frunció el ceño – lo ha hecho mamá, así que o te lo comes o te lo comes – una amplia sonrisa le apareció en el rostro adornando sus facciones – además – añadió dándose la vuelta – creo que es tu plato favorito – y dicho esto se lanzó a abrazar a una sorprendida Hinata, que daba gracias al cielo porque su hiperactivo novio apareciese _just in time_ para salvar la situación.

Detrás de ellos, Menma seguía observando el bentō impecablemente envuelto que tenía sobre las rodillas. El odio empezó a fluir por sus venas ¡¿y a él qué cojones le importaba que esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre le hubiese hecho su plato favorito?! Vislumbró un papelito sobresalir de entre el nudo del lazo. Lo cogió con aversión y lo desdobló para ver lo que ponía:

_Te he hecho gambas rebozadas ¡Espero que te gusten´ttebane!_

Arrugó el pedazo de papel con ira. El hecho de que su madre se preocupase por él (porque ese papelito era un signo de que su madre estaba preocupada) no cambiaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo a la papelera cuando la voz de la otra Hinata lo interrumpió.

- Piensa un poco antes de actuar imbécil – Menma la miró iracundo ¿por qué demonios no se metía ella en sus asuntos y lo dejaba tranquilo?

Aquella mirada de profunda aversión no la asustaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones y a las palabras amenazantes que salían de la boca de Menma. No. No caería en su juego, sabía que en el momento en que bajase la mirada se acabaría todo. Segundos después Kurenai-sensei entró en el aula haciendo que todos se sentaran y que los que no eran de esa clase se fueran a la suya propia. Ella suspiró, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y mirando para su pequeña prima, sentada a su lado, alegrándose de que no tuviese que sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo ella, porque estaba segura de que Hinata no lo soportaría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El timbre sonó anunciando el recreo y los alumnos salieron en tropel del aula sin esperar siquiera a que el profesor terminase de explicar.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Vamos al baño a hablar de cosas de chicas, así que no nos sigas! – gritó una chica pelirrosa empujando a Hinata fuera del aula.

- ¡Tengo derecho a saber lo que decís de mí ´dattebayo!

- ¡Te lo advertimos Naruto! – volvió a gritar ella con el puño en alto antes de salir definitivamente del aula.

- Sakura-chan da miedo´ttebayo…

- Va va, no te deprimas, probablemente vayan a hablar de tu pequeño pene y eso no te conviene…

- ¡¿Y tú de donde demonios sacas que sea pequeño eh?! ¡Ero-Sai!

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

- Te voy a…

- ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Oe Kiba! ¡Deja de reírte!

- A nadie le interesa saber ese tipo de cosas, Naruto – le dijo la prima de Hinata pasando junto a ellos - ¡Chôji! ¡Deja de comer como un cerdo y mueve el culo! ¡Vosotros también! – dijo señalándolos – Tengo ganas de un partido – murmuró.

- Hina-chan también da miedo – dijo Chôji llegando a su lado. Los demás asintieron viendo como la chica salía del aula.

- Ni Sasuke ni Gaara se van a librar – dijo el Inuzuka. Naruto asintió con un gran suspiro, sabía perfectamente el origen de la ira de la Hyûga mayor. Como si sus ojos siguieran sus pensamientos estos se clavaron en su hermano mellizo, que en estos momentos se encontraba tirado en la silla de cualquier manera, con una mirada de desprecio pintada en unos ojos tan azules como los suyos, que ahora recorrían a todos los estudiantes que allí se encontraban.

- ¿No vienes? – le gritó Sai cuando ya estaban por salir del aula.

- ¡Ahora voy! ¡Vosotros id tirando! – Sai siguió la mirada de su amigo, se encogió de hombros y salió. Si Naruto quería ser masoquista él no se lo iba a impedir ¿Cuándo se cansaría de recibir decepciones y rechazos? No lo entendía, aunque claro, él tampoco tenía hermanos.

El rubio se plantó en dos zancadas delante de su mellizo y lo miró fijamente. Menma le devolvió la mirada con hastío.

- ¿Dónde está el bentō? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y al momento de decirlo se sintió estúpido, aunque ni él mismo sabía a veces como lidiar con Menma.

- Lo desintegré con mi visión láser – le contestó su hermano con sorna. Al momento sintió alivio, aquello significaba que no lo había ni tirado ni roto. Se aclaró la garganta y le hizo _la_ pregunta.

- ¿Quieres venir y jugar con nosotros? – como la gran mayoría de las ocasiones en las que le hacía la misma pregunta (y piensa gran mayoría porque a veces Menma directamente lo ignora), Menma lo miró como sopesando si darle una paliza o simplemente ignorarlo. – Vamos Menma, lo pasaremos bien… - el aludido siguió sin contestar - … si no vienes por mí… entonces ven por Hina-chan ¡estoy seguro de que se alegrará un montón de poder darte una paliza´ttebayo! – terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

- Vete a la mierda – le contestó finalmente su "otro yo" levantándose de su sitio y dejándolo allí de pie, plantado como un estúpido. Y es que así se sentía Naruto cada vez que trataba de hacerle entender a Menma que no estaba solo y él lo rechazaba, estúpido, pero lo seguiría intentando, hasta que lograra traspasar las impenetrables barreras que su hermano había erigido en torno a su corazón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-** Ne Hinata ¿por qué te torturas de esa manera? – la Hyûga miró a su amiga pelirrosa sin entender a qué se refería. Sakura suspiró – me refiero a… ya sabes…

- ¡Sakura! – le gritó una chica rubia que se encontraba allí con ellas.

- ¡Pero es que no puede seguir así! ¡Un día de estos va a salir malparada!

- Lo que la frentuda quiere decir es que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Hinata.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Hinata dándose cuenta de lo que querían decir sus dos amigas. – N-no os preocupéis por mí, es-estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – pero Naruto-kun y Menma-kun… - se llevó las manos al pecho y se las estrujó contra este arrugando su perfectamente lisa chaqueta. Ambas se miraron y suspiraron con resignación.

- ¡Escúchame Hinata! – dijo la rubia poniéndose delante de ella con los brazos en jarras - ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Si esos dos llegan a las manos y quieren matarse entre ellos que se maten! ¡No tienen por qué meterte a ti en medio!

- Ino-chan…

- La cerda tiene razón Hinata, no es culpa tuya que te enamoraras de Naruto…

- Sakura-chan...

- … A fin de cuentas nadie escoge a quien amar – terminó con un deje de amargura. Hinata enseguida se sintió mal por su amiga, sabiendo que la situación con Menma era muy parecida a la que ella misma estaba viviendo con cierto Uchiha frío y arrogante.

Ino las miró a las dos de hito en hito y soltó un enorme suspiro de resignación. Meneó la cabeza y se subió de un salto al lavabo para sentarse.

- Eso os pasa por enamoraros de la persona equivocada – Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Como doña perfecta está saliendo con el mayor pervertido de todo el instituto pues… - al punto Ino enrojeció.

- ¡Al menos Hinata y yo estamos con quienes queremos! – la peliazul se las quedó mirando como empezaban otra de sus típicas peleas, no se preocupó, porque, al contrario que Naruto y Menma, sabía que Ino y Sakura no se decían las cosas en serio.

El chirrido de la puerta del baño interrumpió la "acalorada" discusión entre las dos amigas. Las tres se volvieron descubriendo así a una chica pelirroja de gafas, ligeramente más alta que ellas: Uzumaki Karin, la prima de Naruto y Menma. Sin mediar palabra esta le entregó una cajita a Hinata y se inclinó a modo de respeto.

- Ka-Karin-san – dijo Hinata con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza. – N-no es necesario q-que… - pero la chica ya se había dado la vuelta y salía por la puerta del baño. Hinata miró la cajita que Karin le había dado y la abrió curiosa. Dentro había una horquilla roja con un adorno en forma de espiral y un papel. La Hyûga lo cogió curiosa y lo abrió para leerlo. Sakura e Ino se inclinaron sobre su hombro para ver lo que ponía. En él figuraba una sola palabra:

_Gracias_.

La rubia y la pelirrosa se miraron entre sí, confusas, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que aquello significaba. Pero Hinata sí lo comprendió. Apretó los labios, le dio la cajita con la horquilla a Ino y salió por la puerta a todo correr. Encontró a Karin a punto de bajar las escaleras y aceleró el ritmo.

- ¡Karin-san! – gritó. La Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a Hinata – N-no hacía falta que-

- Sí hacía falta – la cortó ella – puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero tu sola presencia hace que Naruto se sienta mejor – Hinata bajó la cabeza.

- N-no es verdad, si-siempre estoy causándole problema, p-por mi culpa siempre se está peleando c-con Menma-kun…- terminó con una sonrisa triste.

- No te tortures de esa manera Hinata, uno no escoge de quien se enamora, y si el imbécil de Menma no puede aceptar que tú has escogido a Naruto en vez de a él no es tu culpa, sólo de él y de su orgullo herido, y en última instancia de Naruto por no enfrentarlo como es debido… - Hinata le sonrió, agradecida por sus palabras amables - … y también mía – ante esta última frase la peliazul se la quedó mirando sorprendida. – No estuve ahí cuando me necesitaban y…

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó Hinata negando efusivamente con la cabeza - ¡Has hecho por ellos muchas cosas! – Karin sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- Sí que es verdad, si no me hubiera centrado tanto en mí misma, si le hubiera prestado más atención a Menma en su momento, entonces… tal vez… - Hinata le cogió las manos y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Karin le sonrió, agradeciéndole que intentase hacerla sentir mejor, al menos tenía la certeza de que uno de sus primos había escogido a la chica adecuada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez anunciando la hora de la comida. Los diversos estudiantes se dirigieron a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo o bien se dispersaron por el patio con sus bentōs caseros. El grupo de Naruto y Hinata se encontraba en su lugar de siempre: el campo que se encontraba tras el polideportivo, sentados bajo un gran árbol que les proporcionaba sombra. A pesar de ser otoño hacía bastante calor.

- ¡En serio Chôji! ¡No sé cómo puedes comer tanto! – exclamó Ino señalando la enorme caja de almuerzo del Akimichi llena de comida hasta los topes.

- Pero es que estoy creciendo y…

- Déjalo mujer, no seas problemática – dijo un chico moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que Shikamaru le dijese que era problemática, además, si no hacía algo un día de estos Chôji iba a morir de indigestión. A su lado Sai suspiró y se acercó a su novia abrazándola y tratando de calmarla.

- ¡No empecéis´dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto.

- Oye Naruto ¿que tú no traías un bentō? – le preguntó Kiba. El rubio asintió - ¿entonces por qué te estás comiendo del almuerzo de Hinata? – El Namikaze sonrió ante la pregunta.

- ¡Porque Hinata-chan siempre se molesta en hacerme comida y está de rechupete´ttebayo! – dijo sonriente y abrazando a su novia por la espalda tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Ne Sasuke-kun – llamó Sakura acercándose a un chico moreno de porte serio - ¿quieres que compartamos? – le dijo extendiéndole su propio bentō. El Uchiha la miró con frialdad y Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada y empezó a retirar la caja de comida, sabía lo que aquella mirada significaba sin necesidad de explicaciones.

- ¡Claro que quiere Sakura-chan! – exclamó de nuevo Naruto arrancándole el bentō de las manos a la pelirrosa y plantándolo en las de su mejor amigo - ¡Es solo que el amargado del teme no sabe como pedir las cosas adecuadamente! – Sasuke lo miró como queriendo asesinarlo allí mismo.

- Na-Naruto-kun, no creo que Sasuke-kun… - empezó Hinata, pero entonces Sakura se levantó y le largó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza al rubio dejándole casi inconsciente.

- Idiota – dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa. Nunca lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero le encantaba ver a la Haruno enfadada, o avergonzada, o con cualquier emoción que él le provocase, era excitante ver lo rápido que le cambiaba el humor.

- No deberías meterte donde no te llaman – dijo otro chico pelirrojo al lado de donde había caído el Namikaze.

- Problemáticos – fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru. Hinata rió, aquellas escenas eran de lo más habituales. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y miró a su prima o, como la llamaban sus compañeros y profesores, la "otra Hinata", aunque para ellos era simplemente Hina-chan. ¿Que por qué se llamaban de igual forma? Las dos habían nacido exactamente el mismo día y a la misma hora, y a sus madres, que eran cuñadas, les había parecido de lo más divertido ponerles el mismo nombre. A ellas no les molestaba, sobre todo porque era muy fácil distinguirlas: mientras que Hinata era bajita, tímida y tenía una melena larga, su prima, Hina-chan, era alta (al menos varios centímetros más alta que ella), de carácter fuerte y con una media melena que siempre llevaba recogida en una cola de caballo, y en esos momentos, Hinata podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que su prima era una de las personas más desgraciadas sobre la Tierra. Con un gran suspiro se incorporó y se sacudió la falda.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – preguntó su novio - ¿Adónde vas? – ella le sonrió.

- V-voy a refrescarme un poco, te-tengo algo de calor – dijo echando a andar hacia el edificio.

- Te acompañamos – dijo Ino haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- N-no hace falta, vu-vuelvo enseguida – y dicho esto desapareció tras la pared gris del polideportivo. Los demás se quedaron mirando el lugar por el que se había ido algo extrañados.

- A saber que le hiciste – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Naruto.

- ¡Pero si yo no…

- Eres un dobe – dijo Sasuke. Naruto enrojeció molesto.

- Gaara, Sasuke ¡que os den! – gritó dándoles la espalda y enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño. Los demás rieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una vez que Hinata llegó a la altura del polideportivo se aseguró de que no la veían y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el interior del instituto. Una vez dentro disminuyó el ritmo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Las subió, deteniéndose en el segundo piso y enfilando el pasillo donde estaban las clases de segundo curso. Se paró frente a su aula, respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y entró. Tal y como había supuesto, Menma se encontraba allí dentro, solo. Sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos mirarla y recorrerla de arriba abajo. Vaciló un instante pero luego se adentró al interior del aula, preparada para tener una conversación "sincera" con el Namikaze, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Menma sintió abrirse la puerta y pensó que alguno de sus estúpidos compañeros se habría olvidado algo. Así que giró la cabeza dispuesto a hacer sentir incómodo al que fuera para que se largara cuanto antes. El aula a la hora de comer era su santuario, todos lo sabían. Pero cuando vio a la pequeña Hyûga Hinata en el umbral de la puerta pensó que el destino tenía una cruel forma de reírse de él, enviándole a la única persona que, en teoría, no podía tocar, no sin ganarse el odio eterno y total de su hermano, de sus padres y, probablemente, el de ella y Hyûga, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, odiar ya lo odiaban ¿no?

- ¿Dónde está tu guardián? – le preguntó en tono burlón, Hinata desvió la vista sonrojada.

- Na-Naruto-kun no es… - empezó la chica.

- ¿Ah no? – en aquel breve lapso de tiempo Menma se había acercado a ella, y ahora sus rostros estaban casi pegados. Hinata enrojeció todavía más por la cercanía y, con paso tembloroso, trató de alejarse de él deslizándose pegada a la pared. Pero Menma interpuso el brazo en su camino impidiéndoselo.

Hinata tragó saliva, pensó que sería buena idea ir a buscar a Menma y tratar de convencerlo para que fuera a comer con ellos. Así, al menos, mitigaría un poco la angustia y la ansiedad de su prima. Pero ahora ya no creía que fuese tan buena idea. Sin embargo no se amilanó, y abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle lo que quería.

- ¿P-por qué n-no vienes a co-comer con no-nosotros? – la lengua se le trabó más de lo normal, pero aún así continuó – A-anda, v-ven, n-nos gustaría mu-mucho, esp-especialmente a Naruto-kun y a Hi-Hina-chan – Menma enarcó una ceja, pareciera que él la ponía todavía más nerviosa que el corto de su mellizo, y eso solo hizo que una sonrisa de superioridad se extendiese por su rostro.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo haciéndose el sorprendido, Hinata volvió a tragar saliva y asintió - ¿Y a ti? – le preguntó atrapando un par de mechones negro-azulados entre sus dedos y acercando los labios a su oído - ¿Te gustaría que fuese? – le susurró peligrosamente bajo. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y asintió, lentamente, como si fuese un robot. Menma sonrió y Hinata soltó una exclamación cuando sintió los labios de Menma recorrer su cuello. Intentó apartarse pero él la sujetó de las muñecas y se las aprisionó contra la pared.

- Me-Menma-kun… P-para… - pidió con voz trémula – P-por favor – suplicó. Lejos de hacerle caso, el Namikaze llevó sus manos a las piernas de Hinata y comenzó subirlas lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de la suave piel de la chica, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, adivinando lo que él pretendía, y comenzó a sacudirse con violencia ¡ella amaba a Naruto por dios! ¡No iba a traicionarlo ni por su mellizo ni por nadie! - ¡No! ¡B-basta! – protestó.

Al sentir a Hinata retorcerse y protestar se enfureció. La obligó a separar las piernas clavándole la rodilla contra el muslo y rozando sus intimidades. Hinata era suya, él la había visto primero, su hermano no tenía ningún derecho a robársela.

- ¡NO! ¡Pa-Para! ¡Dé-déjame! ¡Me-Menma-kun!

- Soy mejor que él – siseó con furia mirándola directamente a sus orbes opalinos, Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida ¿así que de eso se trataba? ¿Menma se creía con más derecho que Naruto a "poseerla"? Su sorpresa inicial se transformó en enfado, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a canalizarlo porque Menma capturó su boca con avidez, devorándola con agresividad. Hinata se negó a responder al beso, y aprovechó la distracción para volver a intentar liberarse, sin éxito. De pronto oyeron voces provenientes del pasillo, y rogó al cielo porque no entraran allí y los vieran en esa situación, aquello podría dar pie a muchas malinterpretaciones.

Menma interrumpió el beso al oír voces en el pasillo, y maldijo interiormente ¡¿quién coño se atrevía a interrumpirlos?! Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, puesto que sintió como su cuerpo era empujado con fuerza hacia atrás y este tropezaba con los pupitres que había a su espalda. Cuando tomó consciencia de la realidad vio que la puerta del aula estaba abierta y que Hinata ya no se encontraba allí. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa que tenía más cerca, furioso, un poco más y en estos momentos tendría a Hinata entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegó al final de la planta Hinata paró de correr y se detuvo a descansar. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y dudaba que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla. Se apoyó contra la pared y trató de normalizar la respiración y de que su corazón volviese a latir a un ritmo normal. Por el mismo camino por el que había venido ella vio acercare a tres figuras. No logró distinguir de quienes se trataba, pero sí de que dos de ellas estaban discutiendo. Empezó a moverse hacia el otro lado para intentar que no la descubrieran. Empezó a subir las escaleras a paso lento: uno, dos, tres escalones… le faltaba muy poco para quedar oculta de la vista…

- ¿Hinata? – su corazón se paralizó. - ¿Hinata eres tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ka-Karin-san, es-estoy bi-bien – dijo sin volverse – ha-hasta luego – comenzó a subir de nuevo pero notó que la agarraban del brazo y la obligaban a girarse.

Karin contuvo un grito de espanto cuando vio el rostro sudoroso de la peliazul. Tenía el pelo alborotado, el uniforme mal puesto y lágrimas en las mejillas, todo ello impreso en una expresión de absoluto terror.

- ¡Vaya, chica! ¿Has tenido una sesión de sexo duro con Naruto o qué? – dijo una voz burlona detrás de la pelirroja. La Uzumaki se giró furiosa.

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu! – le espetó. El chico que había a su lado, de pelo naranja y expresión más amable, de nombre Jûgo, suspiró.

- Karin tiene razón, calladito estás más guapo.

- No he dicho nada ma-

- ¡Como no te calles te rompo la cara! – le gritó ella. Al punto Suigetsu enmudeció, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Karin de esa forma, y su instinto de supervivencia le sugirió que si en un futuro quería tener hijos, cerrase el pico.

Karin, algo más calmada, se volvió hacia Hinata. Volvió a mirarla y Hinata desvió la vista, sumamente avergonzada ¿qué pensaría la prima de su novio al verla en aquel estado? Mientras tanto, la mente de Karin trabajaba a toda velocidad; si de verdad Hinata hubiese tenido sexo con Naruto en una de las aulas entonces no estaría sola, ni mucho menos tan asustada como parecía. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta enseguida de lo que podía haber pasado, y endureció el agarre en torno al brazo de la Hyûga.

- ¿Ha sido Menma? – la sombra de horror que se materializó en sus ojos se lo confirmó, detrás de ella Suigetsu y Jûgo ahogaron sendos gritos de sorpresa. – Nos vamos – le dijo sin soltarla y obligándola a caminar detrás de ella.

- ¿Ka-Karin-san? ¡Es-estoy bien! ¡So-solo necesito calmar…

- ¡No, no estás bien! – le gritó ella deteniéndose bruscamente y volviéndose a mirarla - ¡Por dios Hinata! ¡Si parece que acabases de ver un muerto! – la chica bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que decía la Uzumaki era verdad, debía de tener un aspecto horrible. - ¡Vamos! – echó a andar volviendo a tirar de ella. Esta vez Hinata no protestó y se dejó arrastrar - ¡Decidle a Naruto y a Hina-chan que Hinata no se encontraba bien y la llevé a su casa! ¡Y ni una palabra más ¿entendido?!– les gritó a sus dos amigos por encima del hombro.

- ¡Descuida! – le contestó Jûgo. Y dicho esto las dos chicas desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Naruto armó un berrinche cuando Suigetsu y Jûgo le dieron el mensaje de Karin ¡si Hinata-chan tenía algún problema o no se sentía bien era su deber el cuidarla! A su lado, Hinata había fruncido el ceño, y les había preguntado (de muy malas maneras) qué es lo que le pasaba exactamente a su pequeña prima. Los dos chicos no supieron muy bien que contestar, y automáticamente ella había salido corriendo en dirección al edificio por donde Hinata había desaparecido. Por las dudas y vacilaciones en las contestaciones de Jûgo y Suigetsu supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado, o al menos tenía una leve idea.

_¡Oh sí!_ ¡Alguien iba a sufrir mucho!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apoyado contra la ventana, Menma había observado como su prima Karin arrastraba a una vacilante Hinata fuera del instituto y desaparecían las dos en dirección a la casa de la peliazul. Apretó el marco de la ventana, si tan solo hubiera tenido unos minutos más… entonces, quizás…

- ¡TÚ! – inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el aula. Se giró y lo siguiente que notó fue un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago que le cortó la respiración. Retrocedió boqueando y agarrándose la zona afectada – No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, Namikaze… - exigió la voz. Él sonrió con arrogancia al reconocerla.

- ¿O sino qué? – preguntó incorporándose con algo de dificultad ¡vaya si pegaba bien la muy zorra!

- Yo misma te arrancaré los huevos – y sin decir una palabra más salió del aula dejándolo allí plantado.

Menma levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la ventana rompiendo el cristal, la pequeña Hyûga Hinata sería suya, como que se llamaba Namikaze Menma.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco algún review? Bueeeeno... Me alegraría decir que este puente de Todos los Santos me ha servido para tomarme mi tiempo y volver a escribir... Pero eso haría sentir mal a mi parte responsable (Inner: tendrías que estar haciendo trabajos para clase) Lo sé TT. **

**Chicos/as, ¡espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo! En principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero me estaba quedando larguísimo, así que lo partí en dos y dije "Mejor hago un two shot"; pero el segundo capítulo (guardado a buen recaudo en mi portátil) también me quedó muuuuy largo (a mi entender), asi que se acabará convirtiendo en un three shot (Inner: o al menos eso esperas) Sí, porque si no... [el tercer capítulo ya lo tengo a medias :)]**

**En fin ¡muchísimas gracias por pasaros por aquí! ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo la segunda parte de este three shot, no me enrollo más, ¡espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, creedme, no me enrollaría tanto con la historia =D).

**Estúpido II**

En vez de llevarla a su casa, Karin había arrastrado a Hinata hasta la suya propia. Sus padres no pasaban mucho tiempo en ella, puesto que les encantaba viajar, y supuso que no sería buena idea dejar sola a su "prima política", pero ¿qué hacer? Hinata no podía sufrir sola en silencio, era demasiado sensible, y ella consideraba que no tenía la suficiente confianza para con la Hyûga como para que esta se desahogase.

Pero tampoco le parecía bien llamar a sus amigas, la Haruno y la Yamanaka, en parte porque esas dos armarían un escándalo, y eso es lo que menos le convenía a Hinata en esos precisos momentos.

Suspiró cansada, viendo como ahora Hinata no paraba de sollozar, abrazada a un cojín ¿cómo había podido Menma hacerle algo así? Nunca creyó que la obsesión de su primo con Hinata llegase hasta tal grado. Se acercó a la peliazul y le acarició el pelo, tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? – Hinata negó, con la cabeza enterrada en la suave tela del cojín - ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que llame a Naruto? – Hinata levantó los ojos de golpe y negó con fuerza, si avisaba a Naruto y este llegaba a sospechar mínimamente lo que había pasado… bueno… eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Karin volvió a suspirar, entendiendo que la chica no quisiera que avisara a su primo, pero tampoco podía dejarla así, en ese estado, parecía más un zombi que una persona. Justo cuando estaba sopesando las posibilidades su móvil sonó. Lo cogió y le dio al icono de llamada, sin fijarse realmente en el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla - ¿si?

- _¿Karin?_

- ¿Nara? – dijo ella sorprendida. Hinata la miró entre temerosa y sorprendida ¿qué hacía Shikamaru llamando a Karin-san?

- _¿Está Hinata contigo?_ – le preguntó sin rodeos. Karin vaciló, mientras Hinata de nuevo movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Sí – contestó al fin, Hinata la miró con miedo.

- _Bien, dile que en unos minutos estaré ahí y que vienen conmigo Tenten y Temari_ – Karin asintió para sí misma, el chico había tenido una excelente idea, aunque claro, por algo lo llamaban genio. Tenten y Temari eran las dos únicas amigas de Hinata que no tenían una estrecha relación con Menma, si acaso con Naruto, y además, sabían ser discretas, no como la pelirrosa explosiva y la cotilla de Ino.

- De acuerdo – colgó el teléfono y Hinata la miró con miedo ¿qué acababa de hacer? – lo siento Hinata-chan, pero tienes que hablar con alguien de esto, y yo no soy la persona adecuada – desapareció en el interior de la casa y a los pocos segundos Hinata oyó silbar el fuego, probablemente estaría preparando té. Miró con pena hacia donde Karin estaba, odiaba que la pelirroja se culpase por todo lo malo que tuviese que ver con Naruto y Menma, porque eso mismo hacían Minato-san y Kushina-san, y eso mismo hacía ella. Ya estaba bien de andarse culpabilizando por todo, ella consideraba a Karin como una de sus mejores amigas, pero, por alguna razón, la Uzumaki no creía que se mereciese tal honor.

El timbre sonó y Hinata se encogió en el sofá. Karin abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las tres personas que estaban en el umbral. Hinata distinguió una figura alta plantarse delante de ella y arrebatarle el cojín sin miramientos.

- ¡Deja de hacerte la mártir y cuéntanos de una vez qué coño ha pasado! – Hinata gimió al oír el tono autoritario de su amiga Temari, hermana mayor de Gaara.

- ¡No seas tan brusca! – dijo otra voz. Hinata notó el sofá hundirse y una mano agarrar la suya – sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa ¿verdad? – miró hacia el sonido dulce de aquella voz y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar.

- Tenten… - la aludida asintió y, sin poder contenerse más, la Hyûga se echó a llorar y a contar entre balbuceos, sollozos y tartamudeos no solo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, sino también todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior.

Detrás de ellas, Shikamaru suspiró y murmuró un "qué problemático". Vio a la prima de Naruto y Menma entrar en el salón con una bandeja que contenía varias tazas de humeante té y unos pocos bollos. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó ella sin rodeos colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

- No hace falta ser un genio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto tragó saliva ¿había oído bien? ¡No! ¡Era imposible! ¡Sus padres no podían odiarlo tanto!

- Vamos a pasar el fin de semana con vuestra abuela – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Nooooooooo! ¿Por qué me queréis tan poco´ttebayo? ¡Además estoy… estoy enfermo! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Estoy terriblemente mal, muy muy mal, fatal!

- ¡A CALLAR´TTEBANE! – gritó su madre propinándole un gran golpe en la cabeza. Naruo lloriqueó sobándose el chichón, un fin de semana con su abuela Tsunade equivalía a mil años de eterno dolor en el infierno. Minato sonrió, viendo a Naruto quejarse y suplicar y a su amada esposa regañándolo.

- Yo no voy – el tono frío y carente de expresión hizo que automáticamente Naruto y Kushina dejasen de pelear y que los tres girasen la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

- ¡Por supuesto que vas a ir! – volvió a gritar Kushina. Menma la miró irritado.

- No – volvió a negar. Minato sintió como la furia de Kushina crecía exponencialmente. Se acercó a la pelirroja y colocó las manos en sus hombros tratando de calmarla. De pronto algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y una súbita idea cruzó por su mente.

- De acuerdo – dijo.

- ¡¿EH?! – exclamaron su mujer y su otro hijo.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero que-

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Os venís los dos´ttebane!

- No – volvió a decir Minato.

Menma sonrió triunfante, un fin de semana para él solo y sin el idiota de su mellizo de por medio, tal vez podría aprovechar la situación y tomar ventaja con la pequeña Hinata…

- Os quedaréis los dos.

… o tal vez no. Menma fulminó a su padre con la mirada, pero este lo miró de forma tranquila, completamente sereno, sabía lo que hacía, o al menos eso creía.

A su lado, Kushina lo miraba con ojos como platos ¿acaso su marido se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué sus hijos fuesen la causa de la tercera guerra mundial? Sintió como Minato tomaba su mano y tiraba suavemente de ella hacia la puerta.

- Vámonos – dijo cogiendo las bolsas previamente preparadas con la mano que tenía libre. Kushina lo siguió y miró hacia sus hijos no muy convencida.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra romper nada´ttebane! – dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos.

Mientras tanto Naruto pasaba la mirada de la puerta a Menma y de Menma a la puerta. No sabía que era peor: lidiar con la vieja Tsunade o con el "angelito" de su hermano, aunque, bien pensado, un par de días a solas con él podían ayudarle a entenderlo un poco más, y quizás, solo quizás, podrían entonces volver a ser las cosas como antes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Minato ¿crees que hemos hecho bien? – preguntó una ansiosa y extremadamente nerviosa y preocupada Kushina. Minato inspiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmarse.

- No lo sé, Kushina, realmente no lo sé – dijo apretando los dedos sobre el volante. Kushina puso una mano sobre las suyas y le sonrió.

- Son nuestros hijos ¡seguro que todo acaba bien´ttebane! – Minato le sonrió, agradecido por su confianza, ahora todo dependía de ellos.

- _Naruto, Menma, confiamos en vosotros_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que sus padres se habían ido y, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Menma ya le había gritado, insultado, chillado y cerrado la puerta de la habitación que compartían en las narices. Suspiró derrotado dejándose caer en el sofá y enterrando la cabeza entre las manos ¿qué iba a hacer? De unos años para ahí Menma había cambiado, mucho, y él no sabía por qué. Es cierto que nunca fue un niño especialmente sociable o hablador, pero de pequeño no era arisco ni desagradable. Fue a mitad de la secundaria cuando Menma comenzó a mostrar una actitud amenazante y agresiva hacia los demás, y desde que empezaron el instituto la situación no había hecho más que agravarse. Apretó la mandíbula, por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar la causa de aquel repentino cambio.

Oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación y levantó la cabeza, viendo salir a Menma. Se había cambiado de ropa y en ese momento estaba cogiendo las llaves de casa.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie. Menma no le contestó - ¿Adónde vas? – insistió. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Menma lo miró de reojo, molesto, ¿y a él qué coño le importaba? – No te importa– dijo, y salió de casa dando un gran portazo. Naruto apretó los puños.

- Pues claro que me importa imbécil – susurró al silencio que lo envolvía. – Quiero de vuelta a Men-nii.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tienes qué decírselo – terció Shikamaru con vehemencia. Sentada en el sofá de la casa de Karin, Hinata negó con la cabeza fervientemente. – No puedes seguir así Hinata.

- Opino igual – dijo Temari – tienes que decirle a Naruto lo que está pasando, el por qué del comportamiento de Menma.

- N-no puedo…

- Temari, Shikamaru, no es tan fácil como lo pintáis – dijo Tenten pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la Hyûga.

- No puedo de-decírselo… pe-pero haré algo para que dejen de pelearse – dijo ella con la vista baja.

- ¿Algo? – preguntó Temari. La peliazul asintió.

- S-si acepto a Menma, entonces…

- ¡NI HABLAR! – exclamaron sus dos amigas. A su lado Shikamaru suspiró, suponía que sería algo así.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Es la única manera de…

- ¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca?! ¡Si haces eso tú eres la que más vas a sufrir! – le dijo Temari.

- Hinata – habló por fin Shikamaru – es cierto que si haces eso, si dejas a Naruto por Menma, y empiezas a salir con él, entonces probablemente Menma tenga un comportamiento menos imbécil, pero dime ¿realmente crees que haciendo eso los estarás ayudando?

- Yo…

- A largo plazo no solo agravarías el problema, sino que además no conseguirías otra cosa que enfrentarlos, tan solo estarías retrasando lo inevitable – terminó.

- Pe-pero yo…

- Deja de decir de decir gilipolleces – aquel gruñido proveniente de Karin los hizo mirar en su dirección. – Naruto te ama, y tú lo amas a él, y no pienso permitir que sacrifiques ni tu felicidad ni la de él por el estúpido del retrasado mental de mi otro primo.

- Karin-san…

- Te juro que como hagas algo así y Menma te lo admita, pienso daros tal paliza a los dos que no vais a poder levantaros de cama en lo que os resta de vida – lo dijo con tal expresión amenazante que los demás tragaron saliva y asintieron (aun si el asunto no tenía que ver con ellos).

- Pe-pero entonces… ¿q-qué podemos hacer? – todos bajaron la cabeza y suspiraron sonoramente, sinceramente, no tenían ni puñetera idea.

El sonido de una melodía los interrumpió. – Oh, disculpad – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo su móvil - ¿Si?

- _¡Ne ne ne Karin! ¿Sigue Hinata-chan contigo?_ – sonrió al escuchar la voz de su atolondrado pariente rubio.

- Sí, está aquí ¿quieres que te la pase?

- _¡Sí´ttebayo!_ – la Uzumaki le alargó el teléfono a Hinata que lo cogió interrogante.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasa con tu móvil? ¡Llevo un rato intentando llamarte´dattebayo!_ – al oír la voz de su novio, a Hinata por poco se le salta el corazón.

- Ah… Pu-pues…

- _¡Da igual! Ne ¿te gustaría venir a pasar el fin de semana a mi casa?_ – Hinata se congeló al oír aquello. – _Mis padres no vendrán hasta el domingo por la noche, y me voy a sentir algo solito ¿vendrás?_ – la peliazul no supo qué contestar.

- ¿Y Me-Menma-kun? – preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

- _Se ha ido a no sé dónde y no tengo ni idea de cuándo piensa volver, el muy idiota_ – tragó saliva ¿qué hacer? Si le decía que no Naruto se enfurruñaría y le haría un montón de preguntas al respecto para tratar de convencerla; por otra parte se sentía inmensamente feliz de que la invitase, ya que en contadas ocasiones podían estar a solas, pero… aun así…

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, levantó los ojos y vio a Temari que le asentía, al otro lado Tenten hacía lo mismo.

- D-de acuerdo – dijo al fin. Al otro lado de la línea, Naruto comenzó a chillar de alegría y a decirle que se fuese para allá lo más pronto posible. Cuando se cortó la comunicación notó que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado quince minutos y Hinata no daba señales de vida. Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer para calmar su impaciencia ¡si su prima no vivía a más de dos calles! ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto?! Estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes a ver si así se tranquilizaba, cuando el sonido del timbre lo hizo pararse en seco. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y corrió a darle la bienvenida a su adorable novia.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Por fin´ttebayo! – dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe. Se lanzó a abrazarla y a besarla, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida. Retrocedió un par de pasos obligándola a entrar en la casa y, sin dejar de besarla, giró el cuerpo y cerró la puerta con una de sus manos. Cuando por fin se separaron (más que nada por falta de aire) Naruto la miró. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, los ojos opalinos lo miraban como hipnotizados, y las mejillas arreboladas la hacían verla, simplemente… preciosa.

Por su parte Hinata estaba aturdida. Tras ese "ataque" de su novio contra su persona no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él le sonrió, siempre lograba descolocarla, y eso, de algún modo, le encantaba. Separándose un poco de ella la tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- Ne ¿por qué te fuiste tan de repente? – ante la pregunta Hinata entró en pánico ¿qué iba a decirle? No le había dado tiempo a pensar en una excusa coherente.

- A-ah… pu-pues yo… e-esto… ve-verás… - Naruto alzó una ceja, extrañado, su novia no solía tartamudear tanto, si lo hacía era por dos cosas: o bien estaba extremadamente avergonzada o bien estaba guardándole un secreto a alguien.

Hinata se desesperaba por momentos ¡¿por qué le era tan difícil encontrar una excusa creíble?! Por la expresión de Naruto supo que él estaba empezando a sospechar que algo pasaba – Me desmayé – soltó por fin, de carrerilla. Ella misma se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Dónde fue? – respiró aliviada, dando gracias a Dios, a Buda, a Shiva y a cualquier otro dios conocido porque su novio fuera un poco… corto.

- Es-estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada – dijo ella sonriendo levemente. Súbitamente sintió como su cuerpo era tumbado sobre el sofá y como las manos de Naruto comenzaban a sacarle la corbata del uniforme y a subirle la blusa - ¡Es-espera! ¿Qué estás…

- ¡Comprobar que lo que me dices es cierto y no tienes nada´dattebayo! – Hinata lo miró incrédula ¿y no se le ocurría mejor cosa que empezar a sacarle la ropa compulsivamente? Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sintiendo como el miedo y la angustia desaparecían como por arte de magia, y bendijo su tremenda suerte: Naruto siempre conseguía hacer que se sintiera bien por muy mal que ella se encontrase.

Al oírla reír, Naruto detuvo su inspección y la miró frunciendo el ceño ¡a él no le había hecho gracia ninguna! Acercó su rostro al suyo y entrecerró los ojos, con molestia. – Lo… lo siento… e-es que… - intentó excusarse Hinata entre risas. El rubio hinchó los mofletes y se apartó de ella sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá, enfurruñado.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó ella incorporándose. Se puso de rodillas y gateó hasta él - ¿Naruto-kun? – insistió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio la miró, y a poco más deja escapar un gemido de excitación: su linda, inocente y perfecta novia se encontraba de rodillas ante él, con su gran delantera sobre su brazo y aquel endemoniadamente ajustado uniforme que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando todas sus curvas mal puesto y arrugado. – _Sexy_ – pensó él.

Ante este escrutinio Hinata se sintió cohibida, hizo ademán de apartarse, pero los fuertes brazos de su novio, aprisionándola por la cintura se lo impidieron. - ¿Na-Naru- - la boca del rubio cayó sobre la suya, besándola con deseo. Hinata no pudo evitar gemir, y le correspondió de la misma manera, enredando los dedos en sus dorados cabellos e introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

Naruto llevó las manos a la cadera de Hinata, deslizándolas por los muslos hasta posarlas en su trasero. La elevó momentáneamente en el aire para dejarla caer sobre sus rodillas. Hinata volvió a gemir al sentir el endurecido miembro de su novio rozando su intimidad. Naruto empezó a deslizar los labios por su cuello a la vez que le acariciaba las nalgas por debajo de la falda. Hinata echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para permitirle el total acceso a sus pechos, se sentía… ansiosa. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y se deshizo con relativa facilidad de la blusa de ella, mientras Hinata hacía lo mismo con su camiseta. Se recreó unos instantes con la vista del sujetador de su novia. – N-no mires tanto… - dijo ella algo avergonzada. Naruto la miró y sonrió al ver su bello rostro sonrojado. Le maravillaba ver que, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban así, ella todavía se sentía cohibida.

- Pero a mí me gusta mirarte – dijo acariciando con su nariz el borde de la prenda. Hinata suspiró ¿cómo podía Naruto hacerle sentir todas estas cosas?

- Naruto-kun, por-

- No – dijo él bajándole las tiras del sujetador – "-kun" no – Hinata enrojeció, a Naruto no le gustaba nada que lo llamase por el honorífico cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

- Na-Naruto… - dijo bajito. Él volvió a sonreír, poniendo las manos en el broche de su sostén.

- ¿Cómo?

- Naruto – repitió un poco más alto.

- No te oigo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara deshaciendo el broche y quitándole la prenda con una lentitud que a Hinata le pareció exasperante.

- Naruto… ¡Naruto! ¡dios Naruto! – exclamó cuando sintió la lengua del rubio sobre sus ya endurecidos pezones.

- Eso está mejor – le dijo acariciando sus pechos y volviendo a besarla. Hinata gimió y, casi por instinto, empezó a moverse encima de él, rozando sus sexos. Ahora fue Naruto el que gimió por el contacto.

- Como sigas haciendo eso voy a correrme antes de tiempo – gruñó. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo y levantándose del sofá. Hinata enredó las piernas en su cintura para no caerse y lo besó de una forma que al rubio le pareció algo posesiva y que hizo que su ego aumentara. De esa forma y sin dejar de besarse, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Rompió el beso y Hinata protestó, acercando su rostro al de él para reanudarlo. Pero rápidamente su boca volvió a hacer acto de presencia en sus pechos.

- Na-Naruto… - gimió ella. Movió su mano hasta la intimidad del rubio y lo palpó, maravillándose de lo rápido que podía _calentar _a su novio (porque sí, era consciente de que era ella la que le despertaba todas esas sensaciones), y ello la hacía sentirse extremadamente femenina.

Naruto volvió a gemir cuando sintió la mano de Hinata acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón que aun llevaba puesto. Ella aprovechó esa momentánea distracción para sentarse sobre el colchón e introducir su mano por dentro de la prenda, comenzando a acariciar el miembro de él. Notó como el Namikaze se tensaba y sonrió.

- Hi-Hinata… - gimió. La chica se escurrió hacia abajo, girando y obligándolo a tumbarse en la cama - ¿qué vas a… - preguntó levantando la cabeza al tiempo de ver como la Hyûga le bajaba pantalón y calzoncillo juntos y comenzaba a besar su miembro – dios… Hinata… - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del placer que su novia le brindaba.

Al oírlo decir su nombre Hinata levantó un poco la cabeza y, acercándose algo más, introdujo completamente en su boca el miembro del chico, comenzando a subirla y a bajarla a un ritmo regular - ¡maldición Hinata! – gruñó él – como sigas así… - gimió. Se mordió el labio inferior, agarró a la peliazul por su cabello y la obligó a incorporarse. Ella se sorprendió por su brusquedad, pero al sentir el miembro de Naruto rozando su entrada gimió, comenzando, inconscientemente, a frotarse contra él con un sonoro gemido - ¡maldita sea! – masculló el rubio. Se incorporó también apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y atrayendo el rostro de la chica hacia él, reclamando sus labios, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con su lengua.

Hinata estaba en éxtasis ¿cómo era posible que Naruto le provocase todas aquellas sensaciones maravillosas y que Menma ni siquiera despertase en ella un pequeño deseo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar la respuesta, puesto que vio como su novio recogía el olvidado pantalón y rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos. Enrojeció nuevamente al ver que se trataba de un preservativo.

Naruto rasgó el plástico protector que envolvía a aquel trozo de goma y obligó a Hinata a echarse hacia su pecho mientras él se lo colocaba. Cuando terminó la operación miró con sus ojos azules llenos de deseo a aquellos ojos perlas que tanto amaba. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más calma, saboreando cada rincón de su adictivo paladar. La hizo levantar las caderas y Hinata, sabiendo lo que pretendía, se movió un poco hacia atrás, dejándose caer, por fin, sobre su miembro. Ambos gimieron, Hinata arqueó la espalda, empezando a moverse, cada vez más rápido, mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada y entrecortada.

Por su parte Naruto había vuelto a colocar las manos sobre los pechos de Hinata, pellizcándole los pezones y pasando la lengua por estos, mientras gruñía sin cesar. Empezó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que ella, haciendo las embestidas más profundas, sintiendo como la húmeda cavidad de Hinata envolvía su miembro, acariciándolo y enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

- Eres tan estrecha – le murmuró con voz ronca.

- Na-Naruto… más… - dijo ella entre gemidos.

- ¿Más qué? – preguntó él con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, Hinata lo miró y le acarició el cabello, hasta posar las palmas en sus mejillas.

- M-más fuerte… - pidió. Naruto sonrió con lujuria.

- ¿Así? – dijo dando una embestida especialmente violenta. Hinata gimió más fuerte.

- S…¡Sí! - sin perder la sonrisa repitió el movimiento, y Hinata volvió a gemir con la misma fuerza. Volvió a repetirlo otra vez, y otra, y otra…

- E-eres… - gimió él – simplemente… - volvió a gemir, estaba cerca del orgasmo, podía sentirlo – deliciosa… - y con un último gemido enterró los dedos en la suave piel perlada de sudor de las caderas de Hinata, sintiendo convulsionar su cuerpo.

Encima de él, Hinata notó como su novio terminaba. Sintió crecer su excitación con la última palabra que él le había dicho y, con un par de movimientos más, ella también llegó al orgasmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo sonoramente. Se dejó caer, exhausta, sobre el pecho de Naruto, oyendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

El rubio salió de su interior y Hinata oyó el sonido de algo siendo arrancado seguido de un golpe sordo y supuso que Naruto se había quitado el condón y lo habíra tirado al suelo. Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, inmensamente feliz. Naruto la abrazó protectoramente y besó su cabeza tiernamente. – Te quiero mi niña – le susurró. Su corazón paró de golpear su pecho por un momento para seguidamente reanudarse los latidos a una velocidad que a ella le pareció sorprendente: todavía no se creía que él fuera suyo.

- Y-yo también te quiero – dijo con las mejillas rojas y tratando de no tartamudear. Naruto rió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla dulcemente, sin prisa. Ella le correspondió de buena gana.

Lo que no sabían era que, desde el otro lado de la puerta entornada, alguien los había estado espiando desde hacía un buen rato.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? (Inner: mal), tú cállate. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo (^^). El próximo y último capítulo pa la semana (probablemente el sábado, o el domingo (Inner: el finde vamos), sí, eso xD). ¡Gracias por leer (y comentar)!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: ¿reviews? ¿plis?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! ¡LO SIENTO/I AM SO SORRY/EXCUSEZ MOI/GOMEEEEEEN! (Inner: vale, creo que han pillado la idea) ¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad por retrasarme un día en la publicación! Sin más, os dejo que leáis el capi (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto etc. etc.

**Estúpido III**

Cuando Menma llegó a su casa estaba de muy mal humor. Había intentado salir por ahí, tratar de despejar su mente, inclusive había intentado ligarse a alguna chica e intentar llevársela a la cama. Pero el recuerdo de la suave y tersa piel de Hyûga Hinata lo paralizaba: porque las demás chicas no eran ella.

Maldiciendo entre dientes tiró las llaves de cualquier manera sobre el mueble que tenían en la entrada y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo ¿dónde estaba el inútil de Naruto? Normalmente siempre se lanzaba a acosarlo a preguntas estúpidas cuando llegaba a casa.

Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, hasta que se percató de que algo le molestaba en los pies. Se inclinó para ver lo que era (probablemente su hermano había vuelto a dejar por ahí tirados alguna de sus revistas o mangas).

Se paralizó cuando vio lo que era. No, no podía ser… Con cuidado (algo sorprendente en él), Menma tomó lo que parecía ser un sujetador enredado entre los dedos de su pie. Se dio cuenta también de la camiseta naranja de Naruto tirada a su lado en el sofá, y de una corbata y una blusa arrugadas en el suelo, debajo de la mesa de centro.

Fue entonces que un extraño sonido proveniente del interior de la casa lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Todavía con el sujetador en la mano, y apretándolo como si fuera algo muy valioso, se dirigió al origen del ruido. Vio la puerta entornada de la habitación de invitados, y lo que oyó a continuación no hizo sino más que confirmar sus sospechas.

- _Hi-Hinata… _

Se acercó lentamente al marco de la puerta, pegándose a la pared, y se asomó por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el borde de la puerta y el marco.

- _¿Qué vas a… dios… Hinata…_

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento: allí, sobre la cama, la pequeña Hyûga Hinata completamente desnuda, dándole placer al imbécil retrasado mental de su mellizo. En ese momento sintió como la envidia, mezclada con una creciente ira, fluía por sus venas.

- _¡Maldición Hinata! Como sigas así…_

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral. Se llevó a la nariz el sostén que aun sujetaba en la mano, aspirando el dulce olor de la piel de Hinata, imaginando que era él el que estaba debajo de ella y no Naruto, que era él el que recorría su cuerpo y no su hermano, que era su nombre el que ella estaba susurrando una y otra vez. Cuando Hinata gimió él también lo hizo, llevándose, inconscientemente, una mano a su miembro, que había reaccionado a la maravillosa visión del cuerpo desnudo de la Hyûga bañado en sudor. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras en la habitación la pareja, creyéndose a salvo, seguía "a lo suyo".

- _¡Maldita sea!_

Se imaginó a Hinata subida encima de él, con la melena azul noche cayéndole hacia atrás, moviéndose sobre su miembro. Imaginando que era él el que la penetraba sin descanso. Aquellos pensamientos lo hicieron gemir.

- _Eres tan estrecha._

Un gruñido gutural le salió de la garganta. En esos momentos odió a su mellizo más que a nadie en el mundo.

- _Na-Naruto… más…_

Se le aceleró la respiración y sin apenas darse cuenta hizo más rápido el movimiento de su mano.

- _¿Más qué?_

- _M-más fuerte…_

Menma gimió, aquella mujer lo iba a volver loco con sus gritos de placer.

- _¿Así?_

- _S… ¡Sí!_

Aquel último gemido salido de la boca de ella lo enardeció. Su mano comenzó a moverse a un ritmo hasta ahora desconocido para él. Su miembro le dolía de lo duro y excitado que estaba.

- _E-eres… simplemente… deliciosa._

Esa última frase le hizo apretar los labios. Se concentró en el movimiento de su mano y, cuando la oyó gemir sonoramente, prueba de que había llegado al orgasmo, con un último gemido que más parecía un gruñido, él también terminó, sintiendo como el semen se esparcía entre sus dedos. Sacó la mano del pantalón y la observó, enfadado. Ella tendría que ser _suya_.

_Suya_, y no de Naruto.

- _Te quiero mi niña._

Al oírlo, la sangre le comenzó a hervir. Se retiró silenciosamente a su habitación, todavía con el sujetador de Hinata en la mano, aunque no pudo evitar oír la respuesta de ella.

- _Y-yo también te quiero._

De pronto se sintió mareado. Agarró lo primero que encontró para limpiarse y se dejó caer en la cama, con la imagen del perfecto cuerpo de Hinata moviéndose en la oscuridad, con su voz gimiendo sin parar en sus oídos, con sus pechos moviéndose arriba y abajo. Cerró los ojos y con un gruñido de molestia comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo, comprobando que su miembro volvía a estar erecto ¡Maldito sea su padre y sus ideas! En esos momentos la casa de su abuela Tsunade le pareció acogedora en comparación con el infierno que estaba viviendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata despertó al sentir una brisa fría acariciar su espalda. Dio un quejido y se acurrucó aun más contra el cuerpo calentito que sentía a su costado. El ocupante del otro lado de la cama gruñó a modo de protesta haciendo más fuerte el agarre en torno a su cintura, apretándola más contra sí. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos aperlados, y se removió buscando con la mirada algo que le indicase qué hora era. Su compañero de cama volvió a protestar. Ella se sentó y se frotó los ojos con un gran bostezo. Se estiró a la vez que miraba el pequeño reloj que había sobre una cómoda: las 10:00. Se sorprendió, si ya era sábado… ¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido?

De pronto notó como un brazo se apoderaba de su abdomen y la obligaba a volver a tumbarse. Ella rió.

- Naruto-kun – él volvió a gruñir, con sus ojos azul cielo todavía cerrados – e-es muy tarde y…

- No – la interrumpió él.

- Pe-pero habrá que cenar…

- No quiero – Hinata suspiró, verdaderamente, Naruto sabía comportarse como un niño cuando quería. Una idea asaltó su mente y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Y yo que quería prepararte ramen… - dijo con fingida resignación – pero bueno, si no quieres… pu-pues se lo preparo a Menma-kun… - ante dichas palabras, el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró, con sus orbes azules entrecerrados.

- Eso es trampa – le dijo haciendo un puchero que a ella le pareció adorable. Rió y se levantó de la cama buscando su uniforme con la mirada. Descubrió su falda y su braga en el suelo a un lado de la cama, pero ni rastro de las demás prendas. Con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, recordó que habían quedado tiradas de cualquier manera por el salón de la casa de su novio. – Si buscas ropa yo puedo dejarte algo – la voz de Naruto la hizo volverse y al minuto retrocedió tapándose la cara avergonzada. Naruto rió. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con inocencia acercándose a ella.

- Es-estás… t-tú estás… - tartamudeó la peliazul. El chico la abrazó y besó su coronilla.

- Desnudo, lo sé – Hinata ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. – Tú también estás desnuda – le dijo al oído haciendo que ella enrojeciera. Notó como las manos de ese tío bueno que tenía por novio empezaban a recorrer sus piernas.

- N-Naruto… - suspiró – a-acabamos de…

- Lo sé – dijo él con sus labios contra el cuello níveo de Hinata.

- Te-tendríamos que… - un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la boca de él en sus pechos - …co-comer… - terminó con un gran suspiro.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo – dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa pícara en su bronceado rostro – solo que… - bajó los labios por su torso – …estoy saboreando… - su lengua pasó por su abdomen recorriendo el borde de su ombligo - …primero el postre – se detuvo al llegar a la intimidad de ella.

Hinata sentía que iba perdiendo poco a poco la poca lucidez que le quedaba. Jadeó al sentir la lengua de Naruto acercarse a su zona íntima. Intentó hacer acopio de voluntad, pero las manos de Naruto se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. Estaba a punto de rendirse y de dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos cuando, de pronto, una canción comenzó a sonar a todo volumen asustándolos. Hinata aprovechó el desconcierto de su novio para apartarse y empezar a buscar en el armario algo que ponerse, totalmente roja por la vergüenza ¿cuánto habría oído Menma? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho?

- _¡Condenado Menma!_ – pensó Naruto mirando hacia su habitación, de donde provenía aquella música. Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo. Agarró su ropa interior y se la puso. Observó a Hinata buscar algo de ropa en el armario ropero y sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente por detrás y la abrazó, estrujándole los pechos.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – Hinata gritó y dio un respingo sobresaltada al sentir las manos de Naruto en sus pechos. Se volvió enfadada, dispuesta a darle un pequeño golpe por el susto recibido.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo él retrocediendo – Pero es que no sabes lo tentadora que te veías – Hinata enrojeció. – Ahí no vas a encontrar nada para ponerte. Espera un momento – Hinata, confundida, vio como el rubio salía del cuarto de invitados y se adentraba en el suyo propio. Seguidamente oyó, por encima de la música que seguía sonando, voces, gritos y algún que otro insulto.

Segundos después Naruto entró sonriente, con una camiseta suya y un pantaloncito que a Hinata le pareció demasiado pequeño para alguno de los mellizos Namikaze ¿sería acaso de Kushina-san? – Toma – el rubio le tendió las prendas – afortunadamente no he encontrado tu sujetador. – Hinata lo miró incrédula.

Naruto reía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su Hinata-chan seguía siendo la misma niña tímida que conoció con 4 años, y eso le gustaba. Posó las manos en sus pálidas mejillas y la besó tiernamente.

Por su parte Hinata no sabía si reír o enfadarse, adoraba a su novio, lo amaba sí, pero todavía había ciertos… _temas_ con los que no se sentía muy cómoda. Cuando se separaron, él sonrió. – Por cierto – le dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose un poco – ese pantalón es tuyo – al punto miró la ropa que tenía en la mano y comprobó que, efectivamente, ese pantaloncito color lila era de uno de sus pijamas ¿qué rayos hacía Naruto con él? Enrojeció enfadada y cogió una almohada para tirársela.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – Naruto echó a correr y cerró la puerta de la habitación, carcajeándose, justo cuando el blando objeto impactó contra esta. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Hinata-chan, sobre todo porque ella casi nunca lo hacía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al otro lado del pasillo, Menma había oído que los ocupantes de la habitación de invitados ya estaban despiertos, así que, antes que volver a escucharlos, decidió poner la minicadena a todo volumen para que se enteraran de que él también existía. Después de que Naruto entrara a la habitación por algo de ropa, de que discutieran y de que volviera a salir, oyó ruido, un grito y un portazo. Se asomó a tiempo de ver a su mellizo, descalzo y en ropa interior, apoyado en la puerta cerrada y riéndose. Bufó molesto y volvió a entrar en su cuarto. Minutos después Naruto entró tras él, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? – Naruto se giró, sorprendido por la pregunta, y es que su hermano casi nunca se dirigía a él por propia voluntad, solo cuando lo insultaba, o le gritaba, o ambas cosas.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el rubio aturdido. Menma comenzó a irritarse, sabiendo que su hermano era corto, pero no pensaba que tanto.

- El gato del vecino – le contestó. Naruto cayó entonces en la cuenta que hablaba de Hinata.

- Ah… Pu-pues le pedí que se quedara todo el fin de semana… - comenzó nervioso ¡mierda! ¡Tendría que haberle preguntado a él primero! Pero con la emoción de tenerla tres días para él solo y tal… pues no se había acordado para nada (pero es que para nada) de pedirle su opinión a Menma. Este apretó los puños, pensando en el sujetador que tenía escondido bajo la almohada ¿y ahora tendría que aguantarla viéndola andar por su casa como si tal cosa? Definitivamente, el destino tenía algo contra él ¿tan malo había sido en su otra vida que merecía que lo torturaran?

Naruto lo miró, descifrando una por una todas las emociones que se reflejaban en la cara de su mellizo – l-lo siento… - dijo al fin, desviando la mirada a las palmas de sus manos – …por no preguntarte ¿t-te molesta? - ¡menuda pregunta! ¡Pues claro que estaba molesto! – Si quieres, podemos irnos a casa del teme, a mí no me...

- Haz lo que te dé la gana – dijo Menma por fin, saliendo bruscamente del cuarto. Naruto suspiró y se sentó en su cama agarrándose los cabellos, desesperado. Cada día que pasaba sentía que estaba un paso más lejos de Menma. Ya no sabía qué hacer… Oyó unos pasitos vacilantes en el pasillo y sonrió. Al menos, si Hinata-chan andaba cerca, no armaría escándalo. En parte, por eso la había invitado, porque cuando ella estaba cerca, Menma tenía un comportamiento un poco menos… ¿cómo decirlo? gilipollas.

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió, sorprendiendo a la Hyûga por detrás. Ella dio un respingo, asustada, y se giró para reclamarle algo, pero él fue más rápido y la besó, para acto seguido desaparecer en dirección a la cocina, dejando a una aturdida Hinata en el pasillo ¿Cómo era posible que siempre lograse descolocarla de esa manera? Se encaminó hacia la cocina y lo que vio la dejó, de nuevo, aturdida, pero por un motivo diferente: Naruto y Menma estaban discutiendo ¡a gritos! No pudo distinguir lo que decían porque ambos chillaban, pero el corazón se le encogió de tristeza. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se adentró en ese espacio blanco rectangular.

- ¡PARAD! – su grito tuvo un efecto inmediato, ambos chicos pararon de discutir y la miraron – Pa-parad – repitió en un tono más bajo. - ¿Q-qué pasa? – preguntó.

- ¡Este idiota ha dicho que no quería tu ramen´ttebayo! – Hinata miró a su novio con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

- Eso es… un poco infantil, Naruto-kun – Menma lo miró triunfante.

- ¿Ves? Hasta tu novia piensa que eres retrasado mental – Naruto miró a Menma enfadado.

- ¡Eso lo serás tú!

- Lo dudo mucho.

- ¡Quietos! – dijo ella interponiéndose entre ambos Namikaze. Menma se fijo en ella y un repentino calor inundó su cuerpo: esa mujer era un pecado andante. - ¿Q-qué quieres de-desayunar, Men-Menma-kun? – preguntó con un (adorable) sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- _A ti_ – pensó. – Lo que quieras – contestó finalmente, desviando la mirada.

- Bi-bien – empezó a remover los cacharros y a buscar ingredientes en la nevera.

- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Naruto.

- Pre-preparar ramen – contestó ella colocándose un delantal de color azul que tenía una espiral blanca en el centro. Al rubio se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿De verdad? – Hinata asintió con una tímida sonrisa. - ¡Yay! ¡Eres la mejor Hinata-chan! ¡Te quiero! – exclamó abrazándola. Menma bufó. - ¡Deja que te ayude! ¡Men-nii! ¡Ayuda tú también! – el peliazul lo miró furioso ¡¿Men-nii?! Hacía años que odiaba ese apodo, y el imbécil de su mellizo lo sabía. Iba a replicarle como es debido pero se topó con unos ojos opalinos que lo miraban suplicantes, como diciendo "hoy no, por favor". Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado por aquella mirada llena de luz. Colocándose al lado de la Hyûga tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar, mientras al otro lado de la chica, Naruto hacía lo mismo. Hinata los miró a los dos y volvió a sonreír, al menos era algo, un paso, pequeño, pero un avance al fin y al cabo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura miró su móvil por milésima vez, preocupada. Desde que Hinata había desparecido a la hora de la comida, no habían vuelto a saber de ella ¿estaría bien? No había querido llamar porque Shikamaru les había asegurado a ella y a Ino que no se preocupasen, que Tenten y Temari habían hablado con ella y que estaba bien, que iba a pasar el fin de semana con Naruto.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa. Tecleó un sms y lo envió. Al minuto recibió la contestación.

_x ensima vz, no, no sé na d Hinata, y dja d molstarm n mi cita cn Sai frntuda!_

Suspiró. Buscó el nombre de Sasuke en su lista de contactos y lo miró fijamente, vacilante ¿debería llamarlo y preguntarle…? Al fin y al cabo, Naruto era su mejor amigo, era posible/probable que él supiese algo. Le dio a la tecla de llamada con decisión y esperó, expectante.

- _¿Sakura?_ – se sobresaltó al oír la voz grave del Uchiha, realmente, no esperaba que él le contestase - _¿qué quieres?_

- A-ah… yo… - ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

- _Si no vas a decir nada no me llames_.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó antes de que su interlocutor le colgase - ¿sabes algo de Naruto y Hinata-chan? – silencio. - ¿Sasu-

- _No_.

- Ah, vale.

- _…_

- Pues entonces hasta…

- _Llamaré a Gaara_ – y dicho esto colgó. Sakura separó el móvil de la oreja y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. La vista empezó a tornársele borrosa ¿por qué siempre era igual? Un pitido proveniente del aparato que sostenía la sobresaltó. Se secó las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos verde jade y miró la pantalla: tenía un nuevo mensaje:

_N 10min. dlant dl tmplo_.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora: era de Sasuke-kun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto y Menma se encontraban sentados en el sofá del salón de su casa, con la televisión encendida, aunque sin mirar realmente para la pantalla, donde parecía que estaban echando una serie cómica. Ambos estaban enfurruñados y con el ceño fruncido.

- Ha sido por tu culpa – soltó de repente Menma. Naruto giró la cabeza hacia él.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Empezaste tú! – y es que, al poco tiempo, Hinata había acabado por echarlos a los dos de la cocina, en parte porque lo estaban dejando todo hecho un asco y en parte porque no paraban de discutir por la más mínima nimiedad. Menma abrió la boca para contestarle pero la suave voz de Hinata lo interrumpió.

- Y-ya está chicos – dijo haciendo acto de presencia detrás del sofá con una bandeja que contenía tres grandes tazones de ramen. Naruto chilló de alegría y se lanzó a abrazarla. La pobre Hinata tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio e impedir que se le cayese la comida. Menma se levantó y, literalmente, le arrancó la bandeja de las manos a la chica, para después volver a sentarse en el sofá. Su novio se separó de ella y le tiró del brazo obligándola también a sentarse. Sonrió cuando vio el entusiasmo del rubio al tomar el tazón con una mano mientras con la otra separaba los palillos. Se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Menma, y se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendida ¿acaso era amabilidad lo que había destilado su tono de voz? A su otro lado Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, sí, definitivamente había sido buena idea invitar a su novia.

- M-me da igual… - repuso la peliazul desviando la vista a su tazón de ramen. Menma bufó, cogió el mando y le dio a un botón. Inmediatamente Hinata reconoció la voz de uno de los actores de su serie favorita. Miró para Menma y le sonrió agradecida.

- ¡No sé que le veis las chicas al paliducho este! – exclamó Naruto medio enfadado.

- ¡Ki-Kidoumaru-kun no es ningún paliducho! – le replicó la Hyûga semi-molesta.

- ¡Por favor Hinata-chan! ¡No tienes más que verlo! Además ¡se le notan todas las costillas! – Hinata enrojeció, enfadada.

Al otro lado, Menma alzó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Puede – dijo, haciendo que su mellizo y su novia lo mirasen – pero tiene dinero y encanto – ahora fue el turno de Naruto de ruborizarse – y creo que lo hizo bastante bien en _La maldición de la serpiente_ – Hinata sonrió, alegre.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me encantó la parte en que se deja morder para salvar a los niños! – exclamó volviéndose hacia su _cuñado_ e ignorando completamente a su novio, que estaba con la boca abierta ¿desde cuándo a su hermano le gustaban esa clase de películas?

El resto de la comida tuvo que soportar un análisis completo de la dichosa peliculita. Hizo algunos vanos intentos de introducirse en ella, pero cada vez que abría la boca solo le salían insultos hacia el tal Kidoumaru en cuestión, haciendo que Hinata se enfadase. Finalmente, esta se levantó llevándose los platos y la bandeja, molesta. Menma se ofreció generosamente a ayudarla, y Hinata se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio salió al jardín y se dejó caer sobre una de las tumbonas de la gran terraza que tenían en la parte trasera de la casa y que precedía al jardín.

¡Jodido Menma! ¡Lo había pinchado a propósito! En cuanto Hinata saliese por la puerta se iba a enterar. Se pasó la mano por la frente para retirarse el sudor: hacía calor, mucho calor, las temperaturas no paraban de subir aunque ya casi era invierno. Vio la manguera que utilizaban normalmente para regar las plantas y, a veces, para limpiar la fachada de la casa si esta estaba muy sucia. Se acercó al objeto y cogió el extremo con una mano mientras con la otra abría la llave del agua, con cuidado para que la manguera no saliera disparada. Cuando le pareció que era suficiente, apuntó el chorro de agua directamente a su cara y el alivio fue instantáneo en cuanto el líquido transparente y fresco le recorrió el cabello, la frente, las mejillas y los hombros. Notó como si alguien lo estuviese observando, así que rodó los ojos hasta dar con la pequeña figura de su novia parada en el borde de la terraza, mirándolo sonrojada.

Hinata se había sentido un poquito culpable por haber hecho sufrir a su novio durante la comida, así que se dirigió al jardín, por donde lo había visto desaparecer, para pedirle perdón, pero al llegar allí y verlo casi desnudo, con el agua deslizándose por su bronceada piel y sus bien definidos músculos la sangre le subió enseguida al rostro. Y así estaba ahora, observando el buen cuerpo de su novio con las mejillas encendidas.

Naruto sonrió perversamente al verla allí de pie. Se aproximó a ella todavía con la manguera en la mano y las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel. Hinata bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. - ¿Ocurre algo Hinata-chan? – canturreó Naruto con expresión inocente.

- Yo quería… pe-pedirte perdón – tartamudeó la chica. Naruto suspiró con fingida resignación.

- Está bien… No pasa nada – dijo moviendo la mano que tenía libre, como restándole importancia.

- ¿N-no estás enfadado? – preguntó alzando los ojos, Naruto negó y Hinata sintió alivio. Dirigió entonces la vista a la manguera que aún sostenía el rubio y que seguía echando agua. – D-deberías secarte, o pillarás un resfriado – Naruto sonrió.

- Ahora voy – Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones para entrar en la casa cuando una tromba de agua helada le impactó en la espalda empapándola completamente de pies a cabeza. Gritó del susto que se llevó y retrocedió unos pasos aturdida, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo finalmente de culo sobre la madera mojada.

Detrás de ella Naruto reía a carcajadas, doblado por el estómago. Había querido tomarse una pequeña venganza en contra de su novia por haberlo ignorado de aquella forma durante la comida, pero no se esperaba que le saliese tan bien. Él también se dejó caer sobre el mullido césped del jardín, revolcándose sobre este sin poder parar de reír.

Al oír las risas de su novio, Hinata se volvió sobre sí misma, furiosa. Se levantó tratando de no volver a resbalar y cuando sintió la hierba bajo los dedos se lanzó encima del rubio, le arrebató la manguera y lo roció a él.

Naruto se atragantó y empezó a toser al sentir el agua colarse por su garganta. Hinata sonrió triunfante, pero cuando vio los ojos azules de Naruto mirándola acusadoramente supo que había sido una mala idea. Se levantó de golpe dejando caer la manguera y echó a correr. Sin embargo, Naruto fue más rápido. La agarró del tobillo haciendo que cayese de nuevo al suelo y esta vez fue él el que dirigió el agua a su rostro y al resto de su cuerpo, empapando lo poco que aún tenía seco. Hinata lo miró con las mejillas rojas.

Y así empezaron una especie de pelea de agua, aunque pronto se convirtió en un juego en el que ambos reían, se abrazaban, se mojaban y se besaban.

Dentro de la casa, Menma se preguntó a qué coño venía tanto ruido. Estaba concentrándose en la dulce sonrisa de Hinata cuando el alboroto del jardín lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Cabreado, fue a la terraza que tenían en la parte de atrás y se asomó para ver lo que ocurría, descubriendo así al tonto de su mellizo y a Hinata haciendo el bobo con la manguera, mojándose y riéndose. Bufó molesto, anduvo un par de pasos y tomó aire. - ¿Queréis estaros quietos? – dijo enfadado. Con lo que no contaba, era con la mala puntería de Hinata.

Hinata miró con horror como el chorro de agua impactaba contra Menma. Tardó en reaccionar y para cuando bajó el brazo, el Namikaze ya estaba totalmente mojado, chorreando agua por los cuatro costados. Naruto irrumpió de nuevo en sonoras carcajadas, mientras la chica intentaba balbucear incomprensibles disculpas. Menma los miró entrecerrando sus ojos azules, furioso. Echó a andar con paso firme hacia una esquina del jardín. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada ¿qué iba a hacer? A su lado, su novio abrió mucho los ojos, adivinando las intenciones de Menma: tarde. Varios chorros de agua provenientes del suelo los hizo chilar y saltar por la sorpresa: el chico había puesto en marcha los aspersores.

Menma sonrió triunfante, y volvió sobre sus pasos para meterse en casa. Entonces notó como alguien lo agarraba por detrás y lo empujaba hacia el centro del jardín. Trastabilló un par de pasos y volvió la cabeza, mirando enfadado al rostro sonriente de su mellizo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Menma le arrebató la manguera y lanzó el chorro de agua hacia el rubio. Naruto puso las manos delante a modo de pantalla y tosió un par de veces, riendo. El moreno notó como alguien lo salpicaba por detrás y dirigió la manguera hacia allí, haciendo que Hinata chillase y echase a correr. Menma no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a perseguirla manguera en mano. Naruto salió corriendo tras ellos, los alcanzó a los dos, hizo que Menma tropezara para que cayera al suelo y acto seguido tiró a Hinata. Inmediatamente, su hermano y su novia se recuperaron y se le echaron encima, mojándolo con la manguera. Naruto y Hinata no podían parar de reír.

En algún oscuro rincón de su intrincado cerebro, Menma no pudo evitar admitir que hacía tiempo que no se lo pensaba tan bien. Verse a sí mismo disfrutar de ese modo con su hermano y su novia… fue como retroceder en el tiempo, como si volvieran a tener cuatro años y nada salvo reír y pasárselo bien importase. Sin que él lo advirtiese sus labios se estiraron y arquearon y, de pronto, se encontró riendo a carcajadas; se echó hacia atrás y cayó sentado sobre la hierba, sin poder parar de reír.

Naruto y Hinata detuvieron sus carcajadas en y miraron asombrados al chico que tenían delante de ellos: Menma… ¡se estaba riendo! ¡El mismo Menma arisco, borde y antisocial se estaba riendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo oían reír? Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, rápidamente se puso en pie, se acercó a su mellizo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Menma la aceptó de buen grado, todavía riendo. Se incorporó y ambos hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron: por primera vez en años, Naruto sintió que podía recuperar a su otra mitad.

Hinata, todavía sentada sobre el césped, los miró y sonrió, feliz ¡por fin había vuelto a ver reír a Menma! De pronto, sintió que estaban siendo observados y miró hacia la terraza: allí de pie, Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara estaban mirándolos: la primera con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar, el segundo con las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa y el tercero totalmente serio, aunque pasando sus ojos verde agua de uno a otro mellizo, como evaluando la situación.

Hinata se levantó y se acercó a ellos corriendo, soltando una risita. Agarró a Sasuke y Sakura al pasar y con un movimiento de la cabeza les indicó a los tres que se metieran en la casa. Los dos chicos así lo hicieron, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar mirar en todo momento a los dos chicos que seguían riendo y bromeando en el jardín, preguntándose si aquello era una visión.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al cabo de un rato, Menma se encontraba en su habitación, sorprendido de su propio comportamiento ¿qué le había pasado? La atmósfera era tan agradable, se sentía tan bien que, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Se plantó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del armario, y se examinó a sí mismo durante unos largos minutos. Unos leves toquecitos en la puerta del cuarto lo distrajeron, y la cabeza de una vacilante Hinata se asomó por el marco.

- Ve-venía a ver co-como e-estabas – tartamudeó ella. Menma la observó: con aquella camiseta de su hermano que le quedaba enorme pero bajo la que se adivinaban sus grandes pechos y los pantaloncitos lilas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero acentuando la forma de este, se veía verdaderamente tentadora. El cuerpo de Menma se movió solo y al segundo la menuda figura de la chica se encontraba sobre la cama y bajo él. Esta vez Hinata no sintió temor, lo miró directamente a sus ojos azul cielo, iguales a los de su novio pero a la vez distintos: los de Menma eran menos expresivos que los de Naruto.

- ¿No me tienes miedo? – le susurró él, bajando los labios hasta posarlos en la piel nívea del cuello de la Hyûga, ella no se inmutó y habló con voz firme.

- Tú no eres así – Menma soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Ah no? – Hinata le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

- No – contestó ella – el Menma-kun que co-conozco es el que es-estuvo riendo con no-nosotros e-en el jardín – Menma arqueó una ceja, divertido.

- Sabes que te quiero para mí ¿verdad? – Hinata se estremeció al sentir las manos del pelinegro adentrarse bajo la camiseta y subir por su abdomen, pero se obligó a no mover ni un músculo.

- Yo no te quiero – lo soltó con tal decisión y firmeza, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Menma paró el movimiento de sus manos y la miró fijamente. Acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que sus labios quedaron a unos pocos milímetros.

- ¿Por qué él? – el aliento de él le acarició la comisura de la boca.

Menma vio como los ojos perla de Hinata se iluminaban y como su cuerpo se relajaba instantáneamente. – Porque lo amo. N-no sé m-muy bien de-decir una razón, quizás no la ha-haya, al menos n-no una lo-lógica – añadió al ver que el chico iba a volver a repetir la pregunta. – Sencillamente, m-me e-enamoré de Na-Naruto-kun – acabó con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Menma cerró los ojos con dolor y se apartó de ella, sentándose en la cama. Hinata hizo lo propio a su lado.

De pronto el Namikaze se levantó y se dirigió al salón, donde encontró al burro de su mellizo siendo maltratado por su amiga pelirrosa mientras el Uchiha se descojonaba y el Sabaku no fingía interés en la televisión (cuando en realidad se estaba desternillando por dentro).

- Tú – dijo acercándose a su hermano. Sakura paró de golpearlo al instante y Naruto miró para su hermano, confuso – ven conmigo – lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo obligó a seguirlo. Salieron de nuevo al jardín y ambos Namikaze quedaron cara a cara. Menma lo observó un momento.

- Oye Menma ¿qué… - no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, puesto que el puño de su mellizo se estrelló contra su mejilla izquierda. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio durante unos segundos. Se volvió sorprendido hacia Menma, sobándose la zona afectada. Vio como un segundo puño volaba hacia él y tuvo el tiempo justo de echarse hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

En la terraza Sakura y Hinata chillaron de espanto al ver a Menma golpear a Naruto. Hicieron ademán de correr hacia los dos chicos para pararlos pero Sasuke y Gaara, respectivamente, se lo impidieron agarrándolas por la cintura.

- Dejadlos – dijo Sasuke. Sakura lo miró enfadada, pero el pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Les hace falta esto – dijo Gaara sosteniendo a Hinata. La chica miró la escena que tenía ante ella no muy convencida.

- ¡Oye Menma! ¡¿A qué viene esto?! – preguntó furioso. Hacía escasamente una hora se lo estaban pasando genial, riendo y haciendo el imbécil, y ahora…

- ¡Era mía! – gritó Menma, con los puños apretados, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Naruto lo miró confuso ¿a qué se… - ¡Ella era mía! ¡Yo la vi primero! – dijo volviendo a estamparle un puñetazo, esta vez en un hombro. Entonces Naruto lo comprendió. Apretó los labios, con rabia, levantó el brazo derecho y le lanzó un puñetazo a su hermano que le dio en la mandíbula.

- ¡Ya lo sabía! – Menma retrocedió unos pasos, algo mareado a causa del impacto recibido.

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho! – exclamó Menma volviendo a pegarle.

- ¡Yo la amo! – gritó Naruto devolviéndole el golpe.

- ¡Podías haberte apartado! ¡A ti te gustaba Sakura! – le recriminó su hermano, intentando darle de nuevo. Naruto esta vez lo esquivó.

- ¡Lo intenté! – chilló Naruto - ¡Y sí, me gustaba Sakura-chan! ¡Durante años me aferré a ese pensamiento! ¡Me autoconvencí de que era a Sakura-chan a quien mi corazón anhelaba! – Ahora ambos estaban sudorosos, encorvados y respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Mentiroso! – le gritó Menma secándose el sudor de la barbilla.

- ¡Es la verdad! – chilló Naruto exasperado. – En verdad creí durante mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan, la perseguía y la acosaba para así acrecentar mi autoconvencimiento pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Te pareció más divertido robarme a Hinata-chan? – Naruto lo miró con el dolor reflejado en sus orbes azules.

- ¡Maldita sea Menma! ¡Lo intenté! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Te juro por Dios que lo intenté! Sabía que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Hinata-chan e intenté hacerme a un lado, fingir que ella no existía, que para mí solo estaba Sakura-chan – en la terraza, Hinata cerró los ojos, apretándolos, recordando la tristeza y la angustia de aquellos días, cuando creía que no existía para su amado rubio, el dolor que había sentido entonces había sido casi insoportable.

- ¡Sí claro! – dijo Menma sarcástico.

- ¡Joder Menma! ¿Qué harías tú si vieses a la persona más importante para ti llorando desconsoladamente porque el tío del que está enamorada no le hace ni puñetero caso? – dijo Naruto con calma, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Hinata tragó saliva y el labio inferior le tembló; sí, así había empezado su idílico noviazgo con su Naruto-kun, con ella llorando y chillándole incoherencias, recriminándole que no la viese y diciéndole una y otra vez con rencor que Sakura no lo merecía. Entonces él la había abrazado y la había besado, cogiéndola por sorpresa, susurrándole disculpas y diciéndole que él también la amaba.

- Ya lo sé – dijo el aludido con voz débil, bajando los ojos con tristeza. – Sabía desde un principio que no me la habías robado, para empezar nunca fue mía – levantó los ojos azules y los enfocó primero en su hermano y después en Hinata. – Lo siento – dijo al fin. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Pero rápidamente se lanzó sobre Menma, abrazándolo y chillando de alegría. - ¡Vale ya lapa! – exclamó deshaciéndose del rubio con un ademán brusco. Una cabellera rosa se abalanzó sobre su cuello dejándolo casi sin respiración, mientras Sakura lloraba de alegría: Menma había vuelto, uno de sus mejores amigos había vuelto.

- Idiota – dijo Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y clavando sus ojos negros en el Namikaze. A su lado, Gaara lo miraba con sus penetrante ojos verdosos.

- Bienvenido – dijo sencillamente. Por su parte, Hinata se abrazó a Naruto, feliz, observando la escena. Naruto la abrazó a su vez y besó su cabello, sonriendo.

- Lo hemos conseguido Hinata-chan – le susurró. Ella asintió dirigiendo hacia él sus ojos opalinos.

- Lo hemos conseguido Naruto-kun – había costado lo suyo, pero al fin habían podido hacerle saber a Menma que no estaba solo, que podía contar con ellos, y que podía ser feliz.

**Fin**

**¡Siento haberme retrasado de verdad! ¡Lo siento! (Inner: pues na, lo que ha pasado es que la torpe esta se hizo una herida en el dedo y...) ¡Y nada! (Inner: ¡y no se dio cuenta en el momento y ahora lo tiene más hinchado que...) ¡Que nada! ¿Por qué has tenido que soltarlo? (Inner: porque me encanta hacerte sufrir) Eres cruel... T.T.**

**Pues básicamente ha sido eso, mi tremenda torpeza (Inner: ya innata en ti) hizo acto de presencia impidiéndome cualquier acto que requiriese mover la mano demasiado (Inner: ni siquiera puede tomar apuntes en clase, pa que os hagáis una idea) No me lo recuerdes...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios positivos a...**

**- Luna.**

**- Mary Uchiha-sama.**

**- YabaDabaDoo.**

**- Kourei.**

**- LuuLuuu.**

**- Bella Uchiha Cullen.**

**- CotyCandy.**

**- Sasha545.**

**- Guest.**

**- NANA-chan53.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias chicos! (Si no os molesta que os diga así xD) ¡Sin vosotros no me habría animado a hacerlo tan rápido! ¡De verdad! (Inner: eso es cierto). ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
